joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Li Shang (Lyrics Edition)
Summary Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you Tranquil as a forest but on fire within Once you find your center, you are sure to win You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man out of you I'm never gonna catch my breath Say goodbye to those who knew me Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym This guy's got 'em scared to death Hope he doesn't see right through me Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Be a man We must be swift as the coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive Heed my every order and you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home, you're through How could I make a man out of you? Be a man We must be swift as the coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Be a man We must be swift as the coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C '''to '''High 6-C Name: 'Li Shang '''Origin: '''Mulan, Disney '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely over 20 years '''Classification: '''Human, Chinese army captain '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (Turns people into men), Precognition (Able to predict the amount of time it would take for the Huns to arrive), Stat agumentation, Weather/Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Island level '''to '''Large Island level+ '(Strikes with ''ALL'' of the force of a typhoon, most hurricanes can generate 5.2 x 10^19 Joules per day, and last for two to three weeks, which would put it at 1.092e+21 Joules total) '''Speed: '''Likely Below Average Human (Is as fast as a river, the most important river in china is likely the Yellow River, which flows at 3 m/s) with '''Subsonic '''combat speed (Cyclones and hurricanes rotate at 70 m/s) '''Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: Island level '''to '''Large Island level+ Stamina: '''Likely extremely high, is comparable to forest fires, rivers, and typhoons, all of which can last '''Range: '''Melee extended '''Standard Equipment: '''His bo staff and other various chinese weapons '''Intelligence: '''Likely very high, is a chinese military captain '''Weaknesses: '''He cannot make a man out of everyone '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * BE A MAN '- Doubles all of Li Shang's physical stats for 20 seconds. * '''Coursing River '- Floods the battlefield with 4 ft deep water. * 'Great Typhoon '- Creates a powerful typhoon. * 'Raging Fire '- Sets the battlefield on fire with 800 degree flames (Celsius). * 'Dark Side of the Moon '- Removes all light from the battlefield. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Asians Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition